


false confidence

by genderfluid_whizzvin



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: It Took Me Way Too Long to Write This, M/M, and i wanted to write something for it, bc jack was like, hey i know lord of the flies too!!, i really liked this part in the book, in power and stuff, wow i'm eloquent, y'know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:06:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18615619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderfluid_whizzvin/pseuds/genderfluid_whizzvin
Summary: They were both silent for a while, Jack considering what he wanted to say, when Ralph spoke up. “I didn’t come here to fight.”“I don’t want to fight.” Jack tasted his words on his tongue. “Quite the opposite, actually.”Ralph shifted uneasily. “What’s that s’posed to mean?”





	false confidence

Jack sat in his throne, watching the party behind his paint. Boys are running around, dancing and yelling. Jack’s gaze shifted to Ralph, who was standing far away from him, next to Piggy with his arms crossed. He watched Piggy stray from Ralph to move over to the meat, reaching for seconds.

“Hey.”

At the sound of his voice, everyone fell silent almost immediately. Piggy froze, hands outstretched for the meat, his body tense. Jack looked away from him in distaste. 

“Party’s over.”

The boys murmured to each other, expressions that had been excited and cheerful just seconds ago now turned to disappointment. Everyone shuffled away from the area, including Ralph, who seemed particularly eager to leave.

“Ralph.”

Ralph froze before turning slowly, looking Jack in the eyes. 

“Stay.”

Ralph was still for a moment, both staring at each other. Jack fought the urge to look away. Finally, he shuffled towards Jack’s throne, looking as if he expected a fight. Piggy trailed after him and Jack’s gaze hardened as it snapped up to him.

“Not you, Fatty,” he hissed. Piggy flinched, looking to Ralph, who hesitated before gesturing for him to go back. Piggy frowned but obeyed, leaving Ralph alone with Jack.

They were both silent for a while, Jack considering what he wanted to say, when Ralph spoke up. “I didn’t come here to fight.”

“I don’t want to fight.” Jack tasted his words on his tongue. “Quite the opposite, actually.”

Ralph shifted uneasily. “What’s that s’posed to mean?”

Jack hesitated, playing with his fingers. He finally let himself look away from Ralph, his gaze dropping to his lap. “Come here.” Ralph took a few steps closer, stopping a few feet away from him. “What would you say if, erm, a sort of- well, someone you haven’t always gotten along with wanted to kiss you?”

Jack refused to look up at him, which made the beat of silence even more torturous. “Are you saying you want to kiss me?”

Jack’s head snapped up, shocked. He could see a smile tugging at the corner of Ralph’s lips. “Well, I-” Any sort of mysterious or intimidating tone Jack had been trying to establish was long gone. Ralph took a step closer and Jack swallowed thickly. “I suppose I wouldn’t be too-”

Ralph practically slammed his hand against the back of the throne right next to Jack’s head, making Jack jump. Before Jack could react any further, Ralph was kissing him, his other hand cradling Jack’s jaw. This was not at all how Jack had expected this all to go. 

Ralph pulled away, savoring Jack’s stunned expression. Ralph smiled a mischievous smile as Jack finally returned to his senses and realized that Ralph was leaning over him, one knee planted on either side of Jack’s body. He felt Ralph’s hand brush against the back of his neck. 

“If I had known it was this easy to shut you up, I would’ve kissed you a lot earlier,” Ralph said with a grin. 

Jack opened his mouth to force out a response - likely a lame one, but Ralph kissed him again before he could get a single word out, and honestly, he preferred that.


End file.
